Acontece
by xSabakuxNoxGaarax
Summary: Drabble.Naruto explica pra Ssauke o que é amar alguém. [yaoi][oneshot, pelo menos por enquanto]


Drabble. Só uma coisa que surgiu do nada. Não está bom, então, não esperem uma continuação. Talvez venha, talvez não. XD

**Acontece... **

Quando ele fez 17 anos ele decidiu que precisava começar a dar um jeito na vida. Afinal, todo mundo estava se apaixonando, namorando. E ele? Ele não. O herdeiro do clã Uchiha não tinha namorada, se bem que tinha dezenas de pretendentes. Tinha a própria casa, e era um ninja bem sucedido. Mas não tinha uma namorada, alguém que gostasse, nada. Até o ninja número um de Konoha de trás pra frente já havia namorado alguém, tido seus rolos, e tinha sua porção de população feminina aos seus pés.

Então, ele decidiu que iria se apaixonar por alguém. Decidiu que iria dar à Sakura o que ela sempre quis: o seu amor. Acontece que ele não suportava a garota falando nem por cinco minutos. Conclusão: não conseguiu. E Naruto também já havia deixado de gostar da garota.

Então, decidiu que se apaixonaria por Ino. Sim, afinal, ela tinha bastante coisas em comum com ele: era de um clã de elite e... e... e... enfim, era quem mais tinha algo a ver com ele. Não era como Naruto, que conhecia a solidão como ele, que sabia o valor de uma amizade verdadeira, que tinha o mesmo instinto ninja. Tentou se aproximar da garota, tentou ser mais amigo, tentou se apaixonar. O tempo passou e infelizmente nada aconteceu. Acontece que amor não acontece por nossa própria vontade, acontece sem que seja algo que estejamos esperando. E Naruto tinha razão quando dizia isso.

Tentou prestar atenção em Tenten. Não dava. Muito estúpida.

Tentou Hinata. Muito uke.

Temari? Muito seme.

Tentou algumas garotas de outras vilas, e simplesmente nenhuma o agradava. Era estranho, mas não conseguia achar nenhuma garota bonita, interessante, legal. Gostava delas, sim, como amigas. E era um amigo excepcional, todas o adoravam. Mas simplesmente não conseguia se apaixonar por nenhuma.

Acabou por decidir que talvez não fosse a hora.

Estava sentado no telhado de casa, olhando a rua vazia de Konoha àquela hora da noite, muitas estrelas no céu, lua cheia. Era uma bela noite de verão, a noite perfeita para estar com alguém que se gosta. Suspirou e sorriu. Não demorou a ouvir os passos leves, quase cuidadosos atrás de si. Teria colocado a mão em sua kunai em alerta, caso não conhecesse o chakra do garoto da kyuubi.

"Noite bonita, não?" disse Naruto tomando a liberdade de sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke.

"Hn" foi a resposta dele. Sabia que Naruto não se incomodava que o respondesse assim.

"Achei que você estaria com o resto do pessoal." disse

"Enchendo a cara de sake mesmo não tendo idade para tal? Não, obrigado." respondeu sem olhar o menino.

"Talvez você encontrasse alguém interessante..." retrucou Naruto com uma ponta do que seria... ciúmes?

"Eu desisti. Eu nem sei o que é gostar de alguém." disse sorrindo e fitando o melhor amigo. Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis e sorriu em seguida.

"Ne Sasuke! Como não?" perguntou sorrindo.

"Não sabendo, oras. Não tem como explicar, tem? Eu digo, como é gostar de alguém, amar alguém." respondeu Sasuke.

"Claro que tem!" Disse Naruto se ajeitando para o olhar melhor, inclnando-se um pouco para a frente. "Quando você ama alguém, você pensa naquela pessoa a maior parte do tempo. Você anseia pela companhia daquela pessoa, anseia por ouvir a voz daquela pessoa tão especial. Você se preocupa, você cuida. Você gosta e confia tanto que isso consome cada fibra do seu corpo, e é como se esse sentimento fosse uma força extra que você adquiri, e você luta por essa pessoa, e você se sente disposto a dar a sua própria vida se isso for fazer com que quem você ama fique feliz. Você se sente disposto a desistir dos seus próprios sonhos, só pra realizar os que a pessoa que você ama quer." e terminou de olhos fechados, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke o fitava boquiaberto.

"Como você sabe?" perguntou, pasmo.

"Porque..." e Naruto corou, mas manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos do Uchiha. "...eu amo alguém." Sasuke sentiu como se fogo corresse em suas veias. Queria trucidar a infeliz que fazia Naruto se sentir daquele jeito. Não que isso fizesse mal para Naruto, mas ele queria que... que... Naruto sentisse aquilo por ele. Entrou em choque. Como assim queria que Naruto sentisse aquilo por ele? Isso era inaceitável! Eles eram... homens! E ele não era gay. Ah, ok, talvez não complemente gay. Talvez só um pouco. Só uns 30. Talvez 40, 50. Ok, talvez fosse 60. ... Não, tá, que fosse sincero consigo mesmo, talvez fosse 90 gay. E quem ligava? Não tinha pai e mãe pra decepcionar mesmo, não tinha ninguém para condená-lo. E não era como se ligasse muito pra opinião das pessoas de Konoha.

"E você... vai me contar quem é?" perguntou Sasuke, curioso. Mais rápido soubesse o nome, mais fácil de acabar com isso. Afinal, até onde sabia, Naruto nutria sentimentos por garotas. E **só** por garotas.

Naruto riu. "Você não vai querer saber."

"Por que?" perguntou Sasuke.

"Porque... você ainda não está pronto." com isso ele se levantou. "Vou comer ramén. Tô morto de fome. Ja ne, Sasuke!" E com isso sumiu do telhado.

Mas que diabos de garoto hiperativo!

**Reviews? XD**


End file.
